Thank you
by Unicorn20023
Summary: When Hermione sits by the fire in the common room at night, after suffering from continuous nightmares, a certain ginger haired boy is there to comfort her and soothe her. All rights to JK Rowling. Fremione. Fluff.


She didn't know exactly why but she'd been having awful nightmares the past couple of weeks. Each night, her nightmare would differ, constantly changing the person and the scene. It started off with Harry, then Ron, then Fred, George, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Bill, her parents and even McGonagall. She jolted upright, cradling her head in her hands.

"Just a nightmare." This speech had become a regular occurrence. "It's not real."

She tiptoed down the dorm stairs and sat on the couch in front of the fire, in the common room. It was about midnight. Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared intently into the fire. There was no way she would be getting back to sleep after this one, it was the worst so far. She had dreamt of Fred...again. He had died a brutal death because she couldn't get to him in time...again. The worst part was that it seemed so real that it was hard to tell herself that it wasn't. The nightmares and thoughts that plagued her, hurt her heart. It was overwhelming, she couldn't breathe. The tears rolled in larger quantaties-

"Hermione?" A soft voice she knew too well, sounded softly from the bottom of the stairs at the boys dorms. The voice made her mind shatter, she felt like she was going insane with these nightmares. She couldn't tell what was real and what was not. She'd learned not to get too hopeful.

Her vision was well and truly blurred by now, the fire was just one big smudged splodge. However, the red and orange from the fire was replaced by a different shade, a ginger. Even through her hazy vision, she knew it was him.

"Hermione?" The voice asked again, uneasily.

"Fred?" She asked, unsure if it was real.

"It's me." He replied softly, to her vulnerable state.

She breathed, a sigh of relief escaping.

"What's going on?" He asked cautiously, still kneeled in front of her.

"I-I-I-" She hiccupped.

"It's okay," He smiled. "Take your time."

After a few attempts, she finally managed to tell Fred about her nightmares and about how his were the worst.

"Y-You're o-okay?" She asked in a strangled voice, reaching out for him.

"I'm okay." He confirmed, taking a hold of her incoming hand and placing it on his chest, over his heart.

Her eyes welled up with tears and she smiled, at feeling his heartbeat. "I'm so glad."

"I guess you could say this is," He grinned. "Proof of life."

Despite herself, she ended up laughing lightly. She loved how this boy could be a complete joker but then serious when need be. She loved that he comforted her. She loved his warm words, his kind heart and his cheeky smile. She just loved this boy. She loved this boy. She loved Fred Weasley.

"I wish I was brave like you, Fred." Hermione said in a small voice.

He stood up and for a split second, she feared he would leave. He took a seat next to her and draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into his side.

"You are brave, Hermione. More than you'll ever know." Fred says, in a hushed voice.

"I'm not." She disagreed, her head leaned on his shoulder. "I have so many fears. Too many to be a Gryffindor."

"Hey, don't ever question yourself, Hermione Granger. Being in Gryffindor isn't all about how brave you are, it's also about how much heart is put behind your actions." Fred sated. "You're not afraid to be yourself, I think that's the greatest form of bravery."

"Being myself gets me in a lot of trouble." She laughs slightly.

"I can't argue that, but then again, I'm the same." Fred jokes, looking down at a yawning Hermione.

"I find it hard to disagree with that." Hermione giggled, tiredly.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Yeah?" She asked, gazing into the slightly dimmed fire.

"If you had to estimate, how many hours of sleep do you think you've been getting a night?"

"About 3?" She said, her answer coming out as almost a question as she winced at how bad it sounded.

"I'll take you to see Pommie, tomorrow." He announced. She internally laughed at the nickname he and George had given Madam Pomfrey.

"But you're supposed to be leaving tomorrow." She pointed out.

"It can wait." He said, fixing the pillows on the couch. He lay back and pulled Hermione down with him, grabbing a thick blanket from the top of the couch and covering them with it. Finally, wrapping his arms securely around her small form, as she snuggled into him.

"Get some sleep, Mione." He mumbled.

"I'm scared to." She admitted.

"You're not scared of falling asleep, you're scared of waking up." Fred whispered, squeezing her lightly. "But you don't need to worry, you won't wake up alone. I promise."

"Thank you, Freddie." She smiled, hugging him like a teddy bear.

"My pleasure." He replied, kissing the top of her head.

For the first time, Hermione fell asleep without fearing the consequences. For the first time, she felt perfectly safe.


End file.
